1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-blur correction/reduction system and an optical apparatus having the image-blur correction/reduction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During handhold shooting, for preventing or reducing image blur due to camera shake, optical apparatuses (e.g., a digital camera, and a video camera) equipped with an image-blur correction/reduction system have been used.
The camera shake is detected by a shake detecting device so as to optically or electronically correct and/or reduce the camera shake corresponding to the detected result.
An optical image-blur correction/reduction system includes a scheme in that a correction lens held on a movable member is displaced in the yaw or the pitch direction so as to correct and/or reduce the camera shake.
For example, an image-blur correction/reduction system constructed as below is discussed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3229899.
Three abutment parts abutting the movable member that moves on a plane perpendicular to the optical axis are provided on a base member.
For restricting the position of the movable member in the optical axial direction with the three abutment parts while restricting the movable member from rotating about the optical axis by a rotation restricting device, a structure shown in FIG. 12 is adopted.
Referring to FIG. 12, reference numeral 11 denotes a support frame; numeral 545 a correction lens; numeral 547 a fixed frame; numeral 550 a first holding frame; and numeral 558 a part of a housing formed integrally with the support frame 11.
A pitch shaft 549p is for displacing the correction lens 545 in the pitch direction and a bearing 548p is the bearing of the pitch shaft 549p. 
A yaw shaft 549y is for displacing the correction lens 545 in the yaw direction and a bearing 548y is the bearing of the yaw shaft 549y. 
Three support parts 12a, 12b, and 12c, each of which can have a recess, are provided in the support frame 11.
These recesses are to be fitted to hatched protrusions 547a, 547b, and 547c of the fixed frame 547, respectively.
Thereby, the fixed frame 547 is surrounded by three points of the support parts 12a, 12b, and 12c so as to define the plane of the movable member including the correction lens, thereby precisely defining the moving direction and the inclination to the optical axis of the movable member.
Also, the first holding frame 550, the bearings 548p and 548y supported by the housing 558, the pitch shaft 549p, and the yaw shaft 549y, which are mentioned above, have functions of restricting the rotation of the movable member about the optical axis.
In the system discussed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3229899, although the moving direction and the inclination to the optical axis of the movable member including the correction lens can be precisely defined, a problem can arise when a lens barrel is miniaturized.
That is, the three abutment parts for restricting the position of the movable member in the optical axial direction and the rotation restricting device configured for suppressing the rotation of the movable member about the optical axis can be arranged in different positions viewed from the optical axial direction, so that the miniaturization of the lens barrel in diameter is suppressed.